


Mistress Akane

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ranma 1/2, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Thundercats (1985)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Smut....just Akane being a sexy domme
Relationships: Kunou Kodachi/Saotome Ranma, Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renny wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Renny+wilson).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey has began to take the conservative and insecure damsel in distress Akane Tendou in a powerful dominatrix with a stable of women. Let's begin.

Ranma loved surfing. There was something freeing about the sea and the pounding surf. Of course, she had to be female for this which sucked. Somehow Nabiki had tricked her into wearing a tiny blue and green bikini. She would have refused to go, but for Akane’s blushing. Akane always seemed more pleasant when Ranma was shorter and redheaded. Ranma even teased her with a quick bend and pick up. Akane had to pinch her nose to keep from bleeding. Ranma even winded her up by flirting. Akane got so red-faced and annoyed, it was worth the quick flight.

Regardless she began walking back to the family. She was still on the alert should that disgust pervert Kuno turn up. Or even worse, his sister Kodachi Kuno. Kodachi Kuno was the only one of his 4 ‘fiancées’ that remained oblivious to his curse. As she walked across the beach, she noticed something disturbing. There was a naked purple haired woman under a large umbrella. With her were two younger women, possibly in their late teens, one with blue hair; the other with red; curled up against the older one. The purple haired woman’s hands were across their exposed rears, each cheek was noticeably red.

Ranma shook her head. “Perverts.” She muttered under her breath. To see three lovebirds so intertwined and lesbians to boot…. well the whole situation just made Ranma feel sick. “Why can’t there be normal people in this city?” She walked on before hearing a gasping voice. “Ranma!” Ranma looked up at the shocked look on Akane’s face. “Hey, Akane! See something you like?” “What is wrong with you?” hissed Akane. Ranma rolled her eyes. “Gosh, Akane. It’s not like I’m naked or something!” “Put your bikini on now, before someone sees you!” “What are you blind as well as built like a brick? I am clearly wearing my….” Ranma’s eyes widened when she realized that she was indeed completely exposed on the beach. Heck, her red public hair was like her swimsuit totally missing.

Ranma covered herself with her hands as best she could. She practically ran to Akane, who was carrying a towel. “What did you lose it in the ocean or something?” “How the hell should I know? I thought I had it on all this time!” Before the towel could reach Ranma, a gust of wind took it and all the towels from the Tendou-Saotome group. “NOOOO!!! Why the heck didya let that happen, Akane?” “ME? It’s not like I’m the one who is pranc…” “Ok, ok, I’m sorry! ‘K-Kane, please help!” Akane was quite surprised with Ranma’s unusually meek response. Never the less she grabbed Ranma, covering her bare behind with her own bikini; while keeping one hand in front of Ranma’s love button; her remaining hand on her left breast. Ranma mewled as she protected her right breast with her right hand and covered the side of her left hip with her free hand. “Ranma; stop and think! Where could your bikini be?” “Ohhh!!! Feel so good, Mistress Akane! I..I don’t know.”

“Well we should probably…..wait what did you call me?” Ranma’s eyes widened when she realized what she said….but they quickly closed as she moaned again. “Mistress….hands feel so good!” Akane’s eyes boggled as she struggled to speak. “What did you say?” she managed to stutter. “Ohhhh!!! Whatever Mistress wants!” Akane wasn’t sure how to react....it all seemed so surreal. Ranma was a nude girl, obediently calling her Mistress. She was compliant and humping her...Akane broke her reverie when she felt sticky substance all over her fingers. Ranma almost fell over, causing Akane to pull her back to her feet. More hot liquid covered her digits. “Thank you, beloved Mistress.” Murmured Ranma, almost sleepy as her eyes and head began to droop.

Akane was stunned again at this turn of events before her anger began to build. Ranma had deliberately lost her bikini. She was trying to embarrass her. And now she used her to masturbate to orgasm. Twice, leaving her fingrs covered in Ranma’s salty, sweet love juice. How dare she treat her this way? “Ranma...you stupid, sick pervert!” she yelled, flipping Ranma on her belly. Before Ranma could respond, Akane’s love juice soaked hand came in contact with her rear. “Ahhhh!!!” cried Ranma. This was merely the first slap as another soon followed suit.

”Bad Ranma! Bad, naughty slutty little nympho Ranma! Why are you like this?” Ranma bawled and cried as palm met tender skin as Akane picked up the pace. “You are so disobedient! Teasing and flirting like a bimbo! You embarrass me, my family, your parents! You deserve this, you bad trampy little hornbitch!!!!” Each word that left Akane’s mouth was matched by the rhythmic swaying of her hand; rising up to come crashing down on Ranma’s exposed bum. Ranma had stopped flaying, now just bursting with salty water from her eyes as Akane continue. Ranma’s once milky white tush was now rapidly becoming a burning, indeed flaming red colour.

”Need a brush, little sis?” remarked a smirking Nabiki. She was certain both girls were under some kind of spell, but she was too amused to care. Akane took it without comment, flipping it around landing it hard against Ranma’s tender seat. A loud bawling shriek followed this declaration. “You deserve this, Ranma!!! You are a bad girl! When we get home, I will get my ping pong paddle and really teach you a lesson!!! Bad Ranma, bad!” Nabiki smirker before adding “The hairbrush can be used on more than just her bare butt, sis! If you apply those bristles to her soles, she will really learn a lesson.” “I think you do deserve that, Ranma! Yes, I will teach you to be a good, decent, well-mannered young lady! And spanking and tickling will teach you!”

”You look you’re holding back, little sis. She is barely making a sound. And her butt is looking pretty lily white. Maybe the bristles will help?” Nabiki enjoyed tormenting Ranma. A few pictures like this would sell amazing well. She wishes she could sneak a photo, it would be terrific. Then the bristles began.

Akane had never felt so powerful. The bristles of the hairbrush were affecting Ranma in a way, Akane would never have believed possible. What was it about Ranma as a drop-dead gorgeous redheaded woman that produced such a reaction from Akane? While she admired the good looks of Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi; none of them confused her the way Ranma’s girl half was. When a head injury made her believe she was a real girl, Akane almost told her the truth.

Even worse, at some point, Ranma realized and teased her about it. This perfect well spanked ass, the soft inviting skin of her womanhood and the spiky, no doubt deliciousness of her nipples and breasts were almost more than Akane could take. And now she was unbearably ticklish. Had anyone ever been so sexy as this little bitch? Her bitch now!!! Ranma should be Akane’s. Akane loved her the most! The others loved her too, but as an uptight, self-centered boy. This girl Ranma, clever, manipulative, sexy and with a girlish submissive streak; this was the real Ranma. And Akane loved her more than anyone could imagine. And once Akane had tickled broken her, she would make sure that Ranma bore her an army of daughters! And perhaps the other three as well.

Nabiki was enthralled. Kasumi was sleeping, while her father and godfather, were surfing and competing like teenagers. There was no one to stop Akane from breaking Ranma. And boy howdy was the girl genderbender ticklish! She had expected Akane would use the hairbrush on those tender soles, toes and arches. Instead she found a much better use for them. Nabiki would keep the hairbrush, regardless of what was on it. It would be an embarassing reminder to Ranma that she was far from invincible. She was tempting to run her long nails across Ranma’s exposed feet. But she was enjoying Akane’s work too much. And with the red look in her eyes, the magic spell on her would undoubtedly resist!

"Kitchy Kitchy koo! I'm tickling you, my little bitch! Tickle your wittle tooshy wooshy! Gilli gilli gilli; laugh my little slut! LAUGH!" Nabiki grinned with ferocity as Akane's statement. Heck she could smell the excitement from both Mistress and slave.

Kasumi’s eyes twitched. The sounds of agony were starting to permeate and enter her unconscious mind. With a jolt, she rose to her feet. She could still heard things and turned to spy the source. Whatever she was expecting, this was not it. Ranma was howling with tears down her eyes as Akane used the bristle end of a hairbrush to tickle torture her exposed and very blistered red rear. She took a minute to clear the dust from her eyes. It had to be a trick of some kind. But no, Akane genuinely was tormenting Ranma. “Akane, what are you doing?”

Akane's red eyes turned on Kasumi. "I am administering justice to my naughty slave, girl! Why dear sister, do you feel the need to...need to..." Nabiki forced back a sigh. She could see that Akane and Ranma were starting to snap out of whatever was controlling them. Ranma squealed and covered herself by sitting down in the sand, making her whimper from her spanking. Akane stared at her hands as if she couldn't believe what she had done. Nabiki felt only annoyance. What a wonderful show, Kasumi had stopped. "Akane, dear? Are you allright?" "I....I don't know what came over me! I...I...." Ranma didn't speak, she just kept herself covered. Nabiki hoped that Akane would overreact and blame Ranma. At least that would be funny. Sadly, Akane's reaction was out of character for her. "R_ranma? Are....are you ok?" Ranma didn't get angry or fight back, she just whimpered again and shook her head.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma is giving the chance to be cured. The price of failure is steep.

"We need to figure out what happened! This....clearly this is some spell or enchantment that made us act so strangely!"


End file.
